Freezing Fireworks
by FunnyFemme
Summary: What would happen when they get trapped in the freezer? That's one of my questions... Let's see what I made of it. Femmeslash


**One shot. My first story, tell me what you like, dislike. Hope people will read it!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own anything from the series 2 Broke Girls**

I walked in the freezer and saw her standing next to the burgers. "What are you doing?"

"Oleg asked me for some extra burgers, but I can't find them," she said. "Why didn't he just come in and take them himself? It's his freezer." "I don't ..."A loud noise interrupted her. They both turned around quickly and saw that the door was closed. I started screaming "Oleg, you Ukrainian ..., come open the door right now!"

"I would like to cum but not on the door, I thought 'Lets, help them a bit'. I am not opening until you are done." Caroline shouted hopeful "I found the burgers you asked for, let us out!" "That is not what I was referring to. " "What do you want then?" asked Caroline. "You two need to cool down, the sparks that are coming off you two are disturbing the customers." "what are you talking about? "she asked him. "Make some firework, that should help."

"So Oleg, you want some action? I can do that, but i don't think she would like it, I can be really overwhelming." "I still don't get it," said Caroline. Then I asked Oleg "how will you know that I did it, I mean you can't see us." "Oow believe me, I can see you." " How..." I looked up and saw the new security camera that Han installed, so he could check if we stole anything from the freezer. Of course. "That's the only way we can get out of this freezing thing?" "Yes."" alright, but be prepared, it will get hot in here."

I grinned when I turned to face Caroline. She was looking really confused, it was funny. "What are you doing?" I walked slowly towards her, while unzipping the dress a little, so my skin became exposed to the cold air. 

"Max why are you looking at me like that? " I was only inches away from her face, and she was already pressed against the food stands. I looked once more at the camera and brought my lips towards Caroline's.

Before I could touch them with mine, she understood what was happening, laid her arms on my shoulders and kissed me. It surprised me, that she was ahead of me. Her kissing was nothing what I expected. It was overwhelming me, Max the girl that normally is the one who overwhelms.

It gave me a nice feeling, which I honestly wasn't expecting. Normally I just like kissing, but this was more than liking. A picture of fireworks popped into my head, when Caroline introduced her tongue. I already led Caroline to the work counter. 

We were standing there almost entwined. A few moments later, we completely forgot about the camera. I had pushed myself on the counter, immediately after that, I was lying with Caroline on top of me. She was really going for it. Just before Caroline's hand reached my inner thigh, I heard something.

Han probably was wondering why there weren't any waitresses in his diner, doing their job. He came into the kitchen and saw Oleg watching a screen from the security camera in the freezer. Before something weird would happen, I shushed Caroline and said her to get off of me very quietly.

Just when we turned to the food, pretending that we're doing something, Han opened the freezer. Caroline went with it and almost jumped to him, "oh Han, I'm so happy to see you, we locked ourselves in, when we were getting some new stuff. Oleg didn't hear us." Han looked confused at me, "alright, but now you have to go to the customers, they are waiting." He just walked out of the freezer, back to the diner. I wonder if he saw anything.

After Caroline modelled her hair, she walked out. With her first step began the clapping of Oleg. When I got out he was applauding us both. Caroline gave him a grin, turned around, grabbed my face and gave me a last long, intense and tender kiss. Oleg stopped clapping and stared at Caroline while she walked away. For a moment I could only stand there... with a big smile on my face.

**And what did you think? Good **** or Bad **** Reviews are your friends… and mine.**


End file.
